The Lost One
by Bit-of-Berserk
Summary: After 8 years without there sister Bunny. Blossom, Bubbles,and Buttercup discover a black note saying that Bunny is still alive!


**introduction: **It's been 8 years since there sister failed to reach powerpuff expectations. Bunny was the brown-haired puff who was so exited to be one of them. Though she seemed mutated and deformed, she was sweet and a completion to the team. pink, blue, green, purple.

when she got the wrong idea of crime fighting she went after police. She was found there just a mess of her ingredients and a puddle of chemical X. Heartbroken Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup attended the funeral. They are 13 now a past the event.

Blossom is at her daily shopping routine after attending pokey oaks middle school each day. It took longer for her to get over the loss of her 4th sister. she finally did last year when Bubbles told her that she was in a better place. That made Blossom feel better but not Buttercup. Buttercup had a strange feeling about what Bubbles said and she was convinced otherwise. "She can't be. After what she did to the local police she will rot in hell." she claimed. angered Blossom replied "it wasn't her fault! she didn't know better! she thought they were... i don't know... KIDNAPPERS! and wanted them under custody!" Bubbles, always stuck in the middle of this Bunny situation, blurted that they should go find out for themselves! it wasn't all sisterly love from then on as you might have guessed. Bubbles always joined Blossom on her shopping days. keeping there blue and pink color schemes. Even though Bubbles was the reassuring one, she still couldn't bare to go through the purple isle. no way no how.

Buttercup was at home as she always gets home early to watch the game she missed that day.

Tossing a ball at the wall then catching it. listening to the basketball game on the radio. It gave her time to think. She was not angered nor jealous that Bubbles and Blossom got the liberty to go downtown Townsville and shop for clothing. no, She liked being home alone. She said she was thinking about the game but she could be lying. I'm never shure about Buttercup.

Bubbles and Blossom approached the register a bundle of clothes. Blossom and Bubbles didn't have enough cash combined to pay the fee. Blossom reaches in to her purse to grab her debit card when she finds something else instead. it was a black note. It looked as if it were burnt. the burn couldn't be from regular fire to have not disintegrated. its called satis fire.

The ironic name came from the powerpunk girls. as a word play on "satisfier" because it satisfied their aufull torturing needs leaving them to end that tortured half-alive body's life.

The note read that they had a surprise for them. The Powerpunk girls only alert them if there was a kidnapping in progress they caused. Terrified Blossom reaches for her phone and frantically texts Buttercup "BC were R U?! need 2 know! DX! plz respond kk ttyl i hope. ~Blossom" Buttercup quickly responds "um... at home? like always um.. yeah ttyl ~BC"

Blossom texts the professor . response. Who would it be? her whole family was safe? She told Bubbles that she would be right back and told Bubbles that she would pay back later. And Blossom left for home. Like she said Buttercup was at home.

Blossom runs up to her room and grabs her hair brush. She pops the top and there is a small laser beam. like the kind you use to play with your cats. Her eye beams would shatter the mirror and kill everyone inside. she hesitated doing that because anything hit with chemical X would grow stronger after each beam activated the portal to the parallel universe on the other side of her mirror if she traces the word "hearts".The portal activates. Blossom stands there staring not realizing she was there for half an and Buttercup walk in. "Where the hell did you go?" Bubbles says.

then they notice the portal. "Blossom..." Bubbles says. "are you..." Blossom glares dead at the portal and jumps in. "NO!" shouts Buttercup as she follows Blossom into the awestruck at here sisters' actions jumps in following Buttercup.

When the girls reach the parallel universe wich the powerpunks live in Blossom gets a short burning sensation in her foot. statis fire she thinks. She looks up to find the coal-black version of her home in pokey oaks. the three fly over to the home and ninja like peer through the three windows. the girls aren't there. So Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup sneak in. They grab the 3 outfits that berserk Brat, and Brute wear.

On their way down the stairs they find the 3 people they least expected. Brick, Boomer, and Butch... The rowdyruff boys. "of all the things in this damn messed up world!" Buttercup (now Brute) says thinking that the rowdyruff boys were the ones kidnapped. Butch walks up to Buttercup and grabs here by the collar. he pulls her closer to him. Buttercup sweating pushes him away sticks up her middle finger up in Butch's face and stomps down the steps. Bubbles's eyes twinkle with Boomer standing infront of her. Taking the chances that Boomer will act the same as Butch she kisses him on the cheek then skips down the steps. she stops. it just occurred to her that BRAT was dating Boomer...not her. Bubbles (COMPLETELY pissed off) slaps Boomer. then kicks him in the gut. kisses him. they bites his walks away with her nose in the air. Blossom (Berserk) just rolls her eyes and kicks Brick down.

satisfied they walk down to the lab. oppressor Plutonium is not the sharpest knife in the drawer so most of his passwords are "oppressor p. is awesome" or "frick the president im Plutonium!" ect. . so the 3 got into the lab quickly.

And who do these girls find in the lab? "B-b Bunny OHMYGOD!" Bubbles exclaims running toward the glass containment jar. Bunny was no longer deformed, but she seem normal-looking . a regular powerpuff girl. all 3 girls stand in awe. when they hear a voice calling. Brat. She comes down the steps. None of the powerpunks were very smart. But Brat was the Dumbest. Blossom and Buttercup looked to Bubbles. It was up to her. Bubbles walked up to Brat. "OMG am i really that hot?" All three girls were COMPLETELY relived. and Brat walks away. The girls have to find a way to free Bunny. But how? They had to quick because they know the powerpunks are masters of torture and would be down at any second. "just smash it!" Buttercup says "no Buttercup that won't help! Bunny will remain unconscious." Bubbles looks annoyed again in the middle of an argument over Bunny. she noticed a dial to release Bunny. she turns the dial. Bunny opens her eyes. She lunges and grabs Bubbles by the neck. "who the hell are you?!" "Bu-Bubbles" "don't give me that crap brat!" Bunny slams bubbles into another container smashing it. Again grabs Bubbles by the neck. "i said WHO ARE YOU?!" Bubbles looks Bunny dead in the eye. "i said i'm BUBBLES!" she flips bunny over to the easily shoves bubbles into an open container and shuts the door behind her. {STATUS: HARDCORE} The tank Bubbles is in fills with a gooey liquid freezing her in place. Blossom and Buttercup sneak up to Bunny aware of the entire thing."Bunny we are you're sisters!" They shout. "NO! NONE OF ANY OF THIS CRAP!" (Bunny has bad grammar) Buttercup looks her in the eye. a loving look that brute can't give. "b-but they said you guys died!" Bunny says realising her misunderstanding. she unfreezed and releases Bubbles.

"We don't have time for any of this family reunion may i remind you we are in the powerpunk house hold with not only them but the rowdyruffs **-.-**?!" With that the 4 girls quietly escape the house. That's when the nightmare really began.

-_stop here for epic cliffhanger_.

first Brick, Boomer,Butch. Then Berserk,Brat,Brute. out numbered. out of luck. out of time. the 6 circle them threatening them with every step.

(meanwhile at Jomo Momo's mountain top observatory)

Blake,Bash, and Breaker are staring out the window of the visual hell the powerpunk girls they hear the ppnkg and rrb laughing historically, evilly. "oh god." breaker says "lets help :D" "sound like an average date:" Bash says "lets just go" says Blake. "its raining" says Bash "eep. ok I'm staying here ." Blake says awkwardly "you people! what if someones being tortured?" Breaker says with anger. with that they all fly off to help. (Blake delays the trying to get his umbrella :3)

The powerpunk girls and rowdyruff boys are coming closer to the powerpuff girls. each of the 4 girls have a terrified look painted on there when the rowdyright boys flew out numbered now?! the ruffs and rights go at each other leaving the punks and puffs to each other with each hit good overcame evil. and the powerpunk girls and rowdyruff boys were defeated. the puffs and rights look at each other. bubbles walks over to Boomer and steps over him. As she approaches the portal she offers the rowdyright boys to come with them to Townsville. they decline saying they need to guard their city. Bubbles tugs at Bunny's sleeve. "aren't you coming?" Bunny shakes her head. " i know what heroism is now. i will stay and protect with the rowdyright i die, at least it was of heroism." with that a single tear fell as she waves to them walking through the portal.

_THE END_

**authors notes: **this was my first story :D! i finally got around to wrighting this! there will be a followup to this called "Bunny's Origen" telling how Bunny ended up in the parallel universe.

this took me oh..5 hours? i made it up as i went. i really hope you enjoy! please review i would love the feedback. again this is my first story ^-^.

Thank You For Reading!


End file.
